


Birthday Tradition

by takren17



Category: GOT7
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:21:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takren17/pseuds/takren17
Summary: When your childhood friend finds you someone to celebrate your birthday tradition with.





	Birthday Tradition

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest birthday dear Alexia Nadine!! A gift from your ughhhabangs family ♡ I hope you enjoy this!

Since they were kids, Lexi and Jinyoung always celebrate their birthday together. Blowing candles of their birthday cakes together, opening each other’s presents, having dinner with their families together, that’s what they have established as their tradition. 

When they became teenagers however, Jinyoung did the bravest thing he ever. He confessed to Lexi about liking someone. Lexi was so happy that she even tried to set-up her bestfriend with the guy that he liked. She witnessed how the two became a couple after months of dating. 

The years that follow after Jinyoung and Mark became a couple, Jinyoung still continues with the birthday tradition he and Lexi does. Only that, Mark always tags along and that they don’t do everything anymore since Jinyoung has to have his boyfriend duties with Mark. Lexi didn’t mind though until they reached college that Jinyoung completely let go of their tradition. 

During their second year of college, Jinyoung pushed Lexi to finally audition for their club as they will be needing a new musical actress to partner up with Youngjae, their new musical actor. Jinyoung, being the assistant director, made sure that Lexi will be accepted because he knows how much Lexi will enjoy acting with their new musical play. Little did they know that it will be a start of something new for Lexi. 

Lexi and Youngjae became instant friends after a couple of practice the past month. Jinyoung was so delighted to see how much the pair are meant for each other. They easily got along on the first day of their practice and since then, Youngjae never left Lexi’s side even during breaks (and during their classes together). 

“Your birthday is almost near! What do you want to do?” Youngjae asks Lexi one day, as they eat lunch before they go on to their next class. 

“Maybe continue my birthday tradition. Actually, it is mine and Jinyoung’s birthday tradition. But since he’s with Mark, I’m the only one continuing it. Although I don’t mind doing it alone for the past 2 years. It’s just that I feel kinda lonely since I’m used to doing it with Jinyoung.” 

“What do you usually do during your tradition? Can I… can I tag along?” Youngjae shyly asked Lexi. 

“Sure! It’ll be fun doing this with someone again! I’ll introduce you to my family too, if you don’t mind.” Lexi became excited with the thought of celebrating her birthday with someone. Someone whom she’s slowly falling in love with. 

It was 5 days before Lexi’s birthday when Jinyoung came knocking on her door. She was immediately in panic as this rarely happens with her best friend. 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHILLING ON THIS FINE DAY, YOUNG LADY? Didn’t you know it’s your soon-to-be-lover’s birthday today?” Jinyoung blurted out while Mark just smiled at Lexi. 

“What? Today’s Youngjae’s birthday? And no, he’s not my soon-to-be-lover, Jinyoung. Why do you keep inventing stuff? You’re such an annoying person. Mark, how do you keep up with this annoying person?” Lexi sighed as she got up to look for a decent outfit before looking for Youngjae. Mark only smiled at her before pulling Jinyoung out of Lexi’s room.

Once Lexi thinks she looks decent enough to face Youngjae, she goes out of the room to find Jinyoung smirking. 

“I never knew I have a best friend who looks this gorgeous! Where have you been all my life? Where is the Lexi that I know?” Jinyoung teased Lexi while the other just frowned. 

“Now what do I do? It’ll be weird if I ask him out for dinner since he doesn’t really know that today’s his birthday.” 

“I actually told him to wait at your favorite coffee shop since you’ll be there. Uhm, I also told him to meet you there at around 5? And it’s already 4:30 so might as well rush there?” Jinyoung smiled so bright that Lexi just sighed before leaving. She rushed to the coffee shop near their school so she would be there first before Youngjae arrives. Luckily, Youngjae was not there yet when she went inside. 

Lexi ordered her favorite cake and drink. She was lucky the coffee shop has a birthday candle so she could let Youngjae blow his birthday cake. At exactly 5 pm, Youngjae entered the coffee shop with a bouquet of roses for Lexi. 

“Woahhh, why do you have flowers for me when it’s your birthday today? Also, why did you not tell me it is your birthday days before mine?” Lexi asked as she receives the bouquet. Youngjae smiled his brightest and sat down in front of Lexi. 

“Nothing. I just want to share this special day with you.” Lexi felt her heart tug at Youngjae’s answer. 

They spent the rest of the evening like how normal couples date. It felt like they were together but they’re really not. Youngjae dropped Lexi at her house and surprised her with a kiss on her forehead. 

“Thank you for making this day more special than it already is. I hope to do the same on your birthday. Goodnight, Alexia!” Lexi just hugged Youngjae before going inside. She felt her heart beat fast and she knew that she really has fallen in love with him. 

On the day of Lexi’s birthday, as part of their tradition, she and Jinyoung waited till the clock struck 12mn and greeted each other. As usual, Mark was there with them when they welcomed their birthdays. 

Just before Jinyoung and Mark left Lexi’s house, the doorbell rang and Youngjae was outside the door holding Lexi’s favorite birthday cake and a lighted candle for her to blow. 

“Happiest birthday dear Alexia! I promise to continue your birthday tradition with Jinyoung starting from today until we get tired of each other, which I hope won’t happen. I know this might not be okay with you but I’m taking this chance to say everything I want to say. Since Jinyoung and Mark are here, it will be better for me I guess?” Youngjae said. Lexi was stuck at her seat while Jinyoung and Mark wait for what Youngjae is going to say. 

“But first can Lexi blow the candle so it won’t melt?” Mark broke the awkward atmosphere. Youngjae placed the birthday cake in front of Lexi for her to blow the candle. They all sang a birthday song before Youngjae prepared his birthday gift for Lexi. 

“I don’t know what to really give you for your birthday and so I thought of doing this.” Youngjae started. 

“The reason why Jinyoung asked you to audition for your part for the musical was because of me. I was secretly admiring you from afar since freshman days. When I learned that you are close friends with Jinyoung I asked for his help. I don’t know if I’m doing the right thing but no matter what happens I will always be your friend who will be with you during your birthday traditions. I love you Alexia Nadine. I hope you feel the same way but I don’t mind if you don’t. we can still stay as friends. Happiest birthday again!” Youngjae ended his confession and looked at Lexi’s shocked face. He can’t really read Lexi’s reaction, if it’s a good thing or a bad thing. 

“I love you too, Youngjae. Thank you for this, really. I just don’t know what to say.” Lexi then cried. Cried because she’s happy. Finally, she found the one whom she can spend her birthday traditions with, like her best friend Jinyoung. 

“So are you going to introduce him as your boyfriend later during your usual birthday dinner with your family?” Jinyoung asked Lexi. 

“Uhm…” 

“Are we together now?” Youngjae asked, trying to clear everything. 

“Uhm, yes. Yes we’re together now. And yes my dearest best friend, I will introduce him as my boyfriend later. Are you and Mark going to come later?” Lexi asked. Youngjae was so delighted that he was not able to control himself and kissed Lexi on her lips. 

“Hey get a room!” Jinyoung teased the newly formed couple while Mark slowly pulled Jinyoung out the door. 

“You’re just jealous Jinyoungie. Get a room with Mark. Enjoy your day as well!” Lexi answered Jinyoung before returning the kiss Youngjae gave her.


End file.
